


Athelstan's unusual kink

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan is fascinated by how hairy Ragnar is and wants to touch him all over and Ragnar let's him for a price. (In other words Athelstan has a hair kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athelstan's unusual kink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> Just a random plot bunny I had.

Athelstan stares at Ragnar as often as he can. His face, his chest, his arms and legs were covered in hair, it fascinated him. Compared to him he was hairless he wasn't even sure he could grow a beard. He wanted to touch Ragnar's beard just to see if it was soft or rough. He had seen Ragnar shirtless on many occasions and noticed a trail of hair going down his stomach to his crotch. Athelstan had many sinful thoughts about how he looked down there.

One day when Athelstan went to his room he found Ragnar sitting on his bed smiling at him "Ragnar, is something the matter?" Athelstan asked

"Perhaps" Ragnar replied vaguely. He patted at a spot next to him inviting Athelstan to join him.

Athelstan sat next to him and waited for Ragnar to say something.

"Am I interesting to you priest?" Ragnar asked

"I suppose" Athelstan replied and it wasn't a lie.

"Is that why you are always staring at me?" Ragnar asked slyly

Athelstan felt he face burn and when Ragnar smirked at him he knew he saw how red his face gad gone.

"What are you looking at when you stare at me?" Ragnar asked

There was no point in lying anymore, he might as well come clean "Your hair" he said

Ragnar scrunched his brows confused and said "My hair?"

"You are a very hairy man Ragnar compared to me and the people I grew up with. It is very interesting" Athelstan said

Ah, now Ragnar understood "I can understand your fascination, hair means a lot in our culture"

"Yes, I've noticed"

"Do you want to touch it?" Ragnar asked

 _'Oh god yes'_ Athelstan thought. He bit his lip and hesitated about giving Ragnar an answer.

Ragnar noticed his hesitation and grabbed Athelstan's hand. He brushed Athelstan's hand through his beard until Athelstan started to do it himself.

Athelstan brushed his fingers through Ragnar's beard, side burns and moustache. It was surprisingly smooth and bristly at the same time. He trailed his hands down Ragnar's neck and heard Ragnar growl. He jerked his hands away thinking he had overstepped the boundaries.

"Why did you stop?" Ragnar asked

"Y-You growled"

"I liked what you were doing" Ragnar replied "Keep going"

Athelstan nervously continued brushing Ragnar's beard until Ragnar gently grabbed his hand and kissed the palm of it. Athelstan was a bit taken back but he was almost use to the way Ragnar would touch him.

Ragnar smirked and dragged Athelstan hand across the hair on his chest and arms. He watched as Athelstan's face flushed with arousal. Ragnar was just as fascinated with Athelstan's hairless body as he was with his and decided to make his intentions known. He leaned forward and kissed Athelstan's lips.

Athelstan was very shocked at Ragnar's actions but didn't move away. He felt Ragnar's beard prickle his skin and made heat pool to his crotch. He felt Ragnar's lips curl into a smile and pulled away.

Ragnar stood up and removed all his clothing. He turned around and showed Athelstan his completely nude body.

Athelstan turned away from Ragnar despite his mind telling him not to.

"Why do you turn away? Don't you want to me anymore?" Ragnar said almost tauntingly. When Athelstan still didn't look he commanded him to "Look at you master, slave"

Athelstan slowly turned to face Ragnar.

"Much better. Well what do you think?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan looked him up and down admiring him. He was so toned and muscular. He was right when he wondered if the trail of hair on his stomach reached down to his crotch, it did.

Ragnar smirked and asked "Do you want to touch it?"

"I-I um..." he wanted to but it would be a sin.

Ragnar couldn't wait any longer for an answer. He grabbed Athelstan and started to remove all his clothing. Athelstan begged him to stop but he didn't listen. Once Athelstan was nude Ragnar could see his erection clearly. Ragnar laughed as Athelstan tried to cover himself up.

"Why did you do that?" Athelstan asked embarrassed

"Because you want this" Ragnar replied and forcefully kissed Athelstan again.

Athelstan felt his cock get stiffer when Ragnar kissed him roughly. His beard scratched at his skin like needles making him press his face closer. Athelstan shakily brought his hand up to Ragnar's stomach and brushed the trail of dark hair.

When Ragnar felt Athelstan touch his stomach he got a wicked idea. He pulled away from him and stood up straight. Athelstan stayed kneeling on the furs and looked at him confused "You want to touch me more?" Ragnar asked and Athelstan nodded "Even here?" he asked pointing to the hair on his crotch area again Athelstan nodded. Time to put his plan into action "You'll have to earn that right. Suck me off and you can touch it as much as you want"

Athelstan hesitated for a minute or so before wrapping his lips around Ragnar's cock and sucking. He curled his fingers around the dark curls of Ragnar's crotch and moaned.

Ragnar put a hand on the back Athelstan's head and rolled his eyes back. He wanted to fuck Athelstan's face, he wanted to make him choke on his cock but he managed to restrain himself. Every time Athelstan moaned he felt the vibration go though his cock, he might not be able to hold himself back for much longer.

Athelstan cupped Ragnar balls in his hand and rubbed them. He pulled his mouth off Ragnar's cock and started to lick and suck at them, earning gasps and moans from Ragnar.

"Oh, shit Athelstan. That's good" Ragnar said

Athelstan stopped licked Ragnar's sack and went back to sucking his cock. He still twirled and brushed his fingers through Ragnar's hair, but he wanted more. He relaxed his throat taking more of Ragnar's cock in his mouth. Soon he was able to take all of Ragnar's cock until his nose brushed against his hair. He took a deep breath and breathed in Ragnar's manly musk.

Ragnar knew what Athelstan was doing and voiced his pleasure "You are a good slave, pleasing your master so well"

Athelstan pulled away from Ragnar and asked "I am?"

"Yes, you are. I want to fuck your face, so badly" Ragnar replied

Athelstan wasn't sure why but the sound of that turned him on "Do it" he said

Ragnar looked at him a bit surprised and asked "Are you sure? I won't stop until I finish"

"You can do it" Athelstan confirmed

Ragnar didn't waste any more time. As soon as Athelstan opened his mouth Ragnar put his cock inside "Relax priest" he said as he started to thrust.

Athelstan felt Ragnar's cock hit the back of his throat almost making him gag, he didn't know why this felt so good but it did. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and closed them. He let Ragnar do whatever he wanted with his mouth, he was under his spell.

Ragnar thrust in and out of Athelstan's warm mouth with great enthusiasm. Every time his cock hit the back of Athelstan's throat the noise that Athelstan made spurred him further. When Ragnar knew he was going to come he shoved his cock down Athelstan's throat as far as he could and came.

When Ragnar shoved his cock down all the way he felt something warm flow down his throat. He knew what it was. Ragnar had just come down his throat. It was the final push Athelstan needed to have his own orgasm.

When Ragnar rode out his orgasm he pulled his cock out of Athelstan's mouth and let Athelstan fall back onto the furs.

Athelstan fought to catch his breath as he fell down onto the soft furs. Athelstan couldn't doubt it any longer, that was the greatest thing he had ever experience.

Ragnar looked down at Athelstan and smiled. He moved Athelstan into a more comfortable position and joined him under the covers. When Athelstan moved closer to him Ragnar wrapped his arm around him and kissed his forehead "Are you alright Athelstan?" he asked

"Yeah" Athelstan replied "I'm tired though"

"Me too, let's go to sleep. We'll continue this another time" Ragnar said earning a smile from Athelstan.


End file.
